


Territory

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Rey, Pining, Possessive Behavior, animal-like violence, sith apprentice Rey, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Growing up under Ben Solos wing was safe, comfortable, like nothing could ever hurt them.But Rey has to learn her place amongst her peers, and when everyone begins to present things just seem to get harder.





	Territory

Sand and sun were a figment of Rey's past, one far gone but still burned into her flesh as the millions of flecked freckles adorning her skin. Her home is its polar opposite, mechanic and cool, equally as dead but nowhere near as organic, but its a home nonetheless. 

 

Only a few months in and Rey has already grown used to the drone of massive turbine engines and the occasional tick of compressing metals. Her ‘rescuer’, Ben, brings her bits and pieces during his planetary trysts of flora, as if they’d somehow remind her of somewhere peaceful and welcoming. 

 

“You need to remember to water it every week” he tells her with a smirk shes so familiar with.

 

“I know how to take care of flowers, Ben!” 

 

He knows she does, but her naivete glosses over the way he watches her with endearment as she pouts and arranges a pot of nightshade blooms. 

 

She is at a ripe age for force training, and Bens master had sent him out to find her, just as hes been finding other people to learn with her. Some older, some her age, but never younger. To her knowledge she was maybe ten years old, and Ben in his early 20s.

 

He was a young and spirited Alpha, the perfect figurehead for their nameless cult.

 

The training room was littered with different blunted weapons for training, and soft floor padding to cushion your fall during spars, it was one of Reys most  _ favorite  _ places to be during the week. She kneels neatly at the front centre of the group, the others not quite so interested in a ‘class pet’ position, as Ben talks them through meditation. 

 

His voice is soothing, beautiful, and she easily falls into a calm as she becomes aware of the force around them, within them, and between them. This is her power, like the others in the room, but in a way she feels its hers all alone. She feels Bens life force, feels his heart beating strong and steady in his chest, she matches her breaths to his even though her smaller lungs burn with the capacity.

 

Its times like these Rey wants to know what its like to live in Bens skin, to be someone so powerful and revered, with so much responsibility on his broad shoulders, carrying this new generation of force users for the honor of Snoke and the First order.

 

She pokes at his mind gently, its a fortress, impenetrable, but he senses her and makes passage.  _ Because shes special.  _ Theres no words shared between them here, a place that in past visits was full of many passing thoughts, stresses, and feelings, now an open blank canvas.

 

In a world where her own thoughts are a mess she can always find peace within Ben. 

 

* * *

 

Going through puberty with your fellow apprentices is one kind of awkward, but when presenting begins a whole new kind of social structure begins to emerge. Of the seven of them, of  _ younger _ apprentices, two have newly presented.    
  


Madaal, who everyone had already expected to be an alpha was true to his stereotype. He’d proudly told his master and was reprimanded, “ _ another alpha in the room will be tumultuous, you will do well to remember you place amongst our ranks”. _

 

Aurora, a meek but spirited girl, unsurprisingly presents as an omega, younger than most common presenting at the age of 13. Shes the bunkmate of Rey, they get along well, and she remembers the night the poor girl burst into tears and rushed about their quarters trying to find sanitiser, or perfume, or  _ anything _ to mask the blooming scent of an omega.

 

After all, omegas were  _ weak _ . Omegas were almost instantly kicked to the bottom of the pecking order where the snarky predatory betas and other omegas take joy in picking eachother apart. 

 

“Its ok ‘rora” Rey soothed her, hand rubbing gentle patterns on her back “stay with me, ill keep you safe”. And she committed to that, a plucky pre-pubescent girl becoming the protector of an early bloomer. 

 

She dove head first into it, dragging Aurora to the front of the group with her during meditation, singling her out for sparring against herself, keeping her separated from the others who cast confused and curious glances their way.

 

It doesnt go unnoticed by Ben. “Rey, please stay and speak with me” he asks of her, voice low to not be picked up by the others as he passes her by. She nods, happy almost, its been some time since the two of them had a one on one. 

  
  


“It seems your friend has presented” Ben begins, Rey nods a confirmation to him. “I gather you are trying to… protect her from something, from the possible harassment of her peers, but you must understand this is just the process of growing up in a community”

 

“But shes scared they’ll be mean! Ive seen what other omegas do to eachother and its not nice!”

 

Ben hufs through his nose, the closest thing to a laugh he can ever get.

 

“They are young and hormonal, it is bound to happen. And in a few years you too will present and have to learn your place amongst your peers”

 

“Do you think you and me will fight because of it?” she asks.

 

He doesnt quite understand what she means, Indicated by a slight tilt of his head.

 

“Im going to be an alpha. Alphas fight don’t they?”

 

This earns her a smile, a real  _ smile,  _ so close to a smirk but brimmed with a suppressed mirth that makes her tummy tingle in a strange way. 

 

“Little rey, an alpha in the making huh? I can see it, the way you’re already protecting your omega” Rey blushes at this, that idea,  _ her omega _ , sounds strange. She likes it though, just a little bit. Ben continues “You never really know till it happens, do you? At most you’ll be a beta, too much of a stubborn brat to be omega”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Thats a compliment”

 

She gives him a weak punch to the gut, he smiles at her again, and she smiles back. A kind of friendship she knows only they can share. He sends her off to bed soon after with a gift in tow for Aurora, suppressants, he says ‘shes gonna need them’ whatever that means.

 

* * *

 

Despite everything, Rey presents at 15 as an omega. And she was  _ furious _ about it.

 

She wakes Ben, now crowned ‘Kylo’ by their elusive Supreme Leader, banging on his chamber door at two in the morning. He seems  _ off _ . Tired obviously, but the moment the doors opened his dark eyes grew ever darker. 

 

“It happened” she tells him through tears, and he welcomes her into his room without a word.

 

Ben - no, Kylo - seats her on his bed and brings her a hot mug of caff, one for himself, and a small book he begins to write in. Something quick, hes keeping notes on her, and probably keeping notes on all his apprentices.

 

Without much fanfare he decapitates the elephant in the room.

 

“So, Omega.” he states, words solid and exact, leaving no room for movement, no ways to deny or tiptoe around it. She nods solemnly. “I cant say im surprised” he follows up “For the past week you have smelled rather  _ different _ ” 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything then!” Rey snaps at him. 

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be omega or beta honestly” he sounds almost humoured by it, taking a sip of his caff. “Youve always been different to your peers, even now you dont really smell  _ omega _ , you smell... “ 

 

“Like gross sugary hell”

 

“To you maybe, but an alpha can scent more. you are just overwhelmed right now because you had a total pheromone bloom, it will calm down in a few hours and you’ll be back to normal”

 

Rey sniffles, her eyes hurt from crying, her nose blocked up from the tears. She’s not upset, disappointed? yes, scared? no,  _ Terrified _ . She doesn’t want to be at the bottom again, like she was back on Jakku, she liked sitting at Ben's feet. Liked feeling like an alpha.  _ Liked having nothing to separate her from ben. _

 

“I just…” she feels the tears well up again. “I'm scared of how things will be from now on. I don’t want to feel like me and Aurora have to compete, or that I can’t be friends with you anymore just because you’re an alpha” 

 

“Who said we cant be friends anymore?” Ben almost seems to pout at this.

 

Admittedly, noone  _ said _ they cant. But its insinuated. Its spoken to her without words, how Madaal, once so brotherly and kind to all the young apprentices, wont even look at them anymore with an omega in their midst. How Aurora has to cloak her scent just so she can enjoy a stroll around the ship comfortably. How the older omega women preen for the alphas of their group just to sit around while they are ignored.

 

Its stupid. She doesnt  _ want _ to preen, she doesnt  _ want  _ to have pheromone signals, and she sure as hell doesnt want Ben to  _ ignore her _ .

 

“The other alphas…” she begins.

 

Something strange permeates the room. It settles in her bones, petrifying like the ice of the jakku nightfall, a scent like smouldering embers and oil and musk. “ _ What did the alphas say to you?”  _ Ben asks. That darkness is there in him, hot and scary, sweat beads at the back of her neck.  _ Is this the force? Or just him.  _

 

“They didn’t say anything to me, I just see how they treat omegas and I..”

 

“I’d  _ never _ treat you differently!” he asserts, voice raised, somewhere indistinguishable from authoritative and angry. She feels it in her stomach, that strange  _ tingle _ , and believes the words like it were scripture. “You are special, Rey. Id never.  _ Never”  _

 

The look she gives him is something he remembers from the first days of finding her on Jakku, of loneliness and her fear of it. She places her mug on his bedside table and holds her arms out to him, he can almost see the desperate child she once was, pleading to be taken somewhere, anywhere that was safe and warm and loved. 

 

He likes to think he’s done her justice. And as he stands, turns, he all but falls into her arms. Dwarfing her, and pulling them both to the middle of his sleeper. He mumbles things, little sounds of affirmation that bleed into some kind of pleasant sound haze, Rey follows like shes drunk on it, its a strange sensation both comforting and  _ fulfilling _ .

 

This is probably what the books spoke of, her younger years having to learn about their bodies, the dynamics, what it is to be an omega, a beta, or an alpha. Alphas soothe omegas, its just what they do, just as an omega soothes an alpha.

 

“This wont change a thing between us, I promise” he tells her. 

 

And she believes it. Every word.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Ben treats her no differently as an alpha does do an omega. She still sits at the front of his meditation class, still lands hits without fear of his anger in sparring, and occasionally cracks jokes at him in passing or between scheduled training. It sets her at ease for the most part.

 

But when Kylo does what Kylo must, vanishing for extended periods of time, coming back with new scars and heavier steps, and sleeping for days at a time in its aftermath, does the reality of her new alignment begin to take its hold.

 

She finds Aurora sitting alone at the corner of the mats during a free roam, shes ripping up the fabric with her nails, now slightly longer than allowed and painted a sky blue. “What are you doing?” Rey asks her. She almost jumps out of her skin but regards her with a smile and a laugh. “Oh! Oh its you Rey. you scared the life out of me”

 

Aurora was a good omega, despite the fiendishness of the older omegas of their little community, aurora was still kind, still friendly, she didnt leave Rey after she presented. Thats what mattered the most to her. 

 

“Did you suddenly decide youre going to become a sabrecat or something?” Rey questions again with genuine confusion. 

 

Aurora flushes. Oh woah? Whats this? “Well you see…” a scent surrounds her, sweet like honeydew with an undercurrent of eucalyptus “I may have.. Forgotten a few rounds of my suppressants” 

 

“You  _ what?!”  _

 

In the circle of apprentices that was probably one of the  _ dumbest _ things you can do. Going into heat was already a shitty risk for the omega in question, but the risk of sending their overly sensitive alphas into rut was also a possibility, and with five existing omegas in their community that can spell catastrophe.  _ Especially when Ben Isnt around to keep the peace _ . 

 

“I know, I know its bad! I just can’t handle the cramps anymore, I needed a break”

 

“What if the alphas rut?!”

 

“I was going to hide…”

 

“You should have told someone ‘Rora, just because you hide doesn't mean you aren't spewing pheromones!”

 

“I always asked master Kylo to organise a heat room before, I don’t know who to ask when hes gone” 

 

Rey growls in frustration. She’ll figure something out, shes the most alpha omega in this place, a quick thinker, maybe. “Hmmmm” she ponders, circling, hands tapping her neck as she runs questions through her head.

 

_ Heat rooms are separate to our quarters on the other side of the ship,  _ she remembers the one time she got to escort Aurora to the heat rooms, but that was well before she began to emit these smells, before she started to rip up anything soft to build a nest. She was close, but still somewhat safe. 

 

_ I can’t just ask any random security trooper in the halls. Probably not any flight deck staff either. Ben doesn’t like when I talk to strangers. Our chambers have sealing doors but then where will I sleep?  _

 

_ Wait a minute. _

 

_ Bingo. _

 

“Ok I have an idea”

 

“Bold statement to make” Aurora snarks. Good to see shes still in good spirits.

 

“Shut up, lets get you back to our room before anyone notices you smell like a parfait clusterfuck”

 

* * *

 

Rey, slinging a duffel over her shoulder, keys in the security lock code to her chambers, and with a punch in of another code she may or may not have convinced Ben to teach her years ago, set it to a higher authority lock. Noone gets in or out without a level 3 code, everyone in these rooms is a 1 or 2. So for now, Aurora is safe. 

 

But shes going to have a hell of a time going through heat in that little room.

 

She hears her shout through the metal door, muffled but still somehow clear “the delivery droid got through on the other side, thank you again!”, rey raps on the metal with a knuckle before responding “have fun being horny”.

 

She didnt need to hear the “fuck you” to know just what Aurora hissed at her in jest. 

 

The idea was decidedly risky, because shes never really slept in Bens chambers alone, or for longer than one night. The occasions of falling asleep during boring force studies or having a late night ‘feelings jam’ that knocks them both out were few and far between. But Ben isnt home right now, so its not like he  _ needs _ that room. This was temporary, just till Aurora was finished with her heat. 

 

She knows Bens code, and lets herself into the cool dark room like it was her own. His sleeper is so tightly tucked she could spring a coin off it, its been left untouched for three days now, its in need of a little lovin.

 

Low humming of the ship seems to disappear in here, something draws all sound and  _ feeling _ out of the room. It doesnt feel like Ben’s room, this is Kylo's room, just as cold and metallic and imposing as the mask he wears to do his deeds. She thinks of how to bring warmth to this place.  _ A fucking rug wouldnt hurt Ben _ .

 

_ Screw it, im tired. Bed time.  _

 

Rey figures it will be another few days till Ben comes back to them, to her knowledge hes been sent out somewhere in the outer rim by Supreme Leader Snoke to do  _ things _ , every time she asks for details Ben is vague. She can understand why, but shes not happy about it. With a pout she opens her duffel and fishes out sleeping clothes, changes at her leisure, and wrenches back the sheets of Bens sleeper.

 

As she nuzzles into them she smells the lingering scent of Ben, alpha pheromones and all, a soothing woodfire deep in a forest after rainfall, or something poetic like that. Even amongst the sterile bleach used to clean their bedding, hes still there somehow.

 

Sleep takes her gently, slow and steady to the memories of when she was younger.

 

* * *

 

Three nights pass, luckily Aurora got locked away just in the nick of time to avoid the alphas rutting and Rey was proud she’d managed to somehow ‘save her friend’ from being torn apart by rabid horny force sensitive alphas. That didn’t change how one of the older Omega women, she thinks her name is Deidre, had the gall to call her friend a  _ whore _ for letting herself go into heat like this. 

 

Part of Rey hopes Auroras wailing keeps the woman awake in annoyance. She thinks so in spite as she bundles herself under Bens sheets once more, now grown warm with her use, smelling of a mix of their scents in something homely. 

 

Sleep comes fast, the days training more strenuous than normal as they prepare for more body stressing force work, shes sure there will be bruises on her arms and legs with how hard her sparring partner managed to hit her, much harder than anyone else was with their own partners, it was like she  _ wanted _ to hurt her. For a while, Rey dreams of fighting a horde of seething omegas with a lightsaber.

 

That is till the door of Bens chambers opens.

 

The initial sound wakes her, but control is slow to reach back into her body. She was simply awake and aware of her surroundings. The room immediately begins to smell like ash, and blood, and the heavy footfalls of his booted feet echo so loud she cant pinpoint where he is. It was undoubtedly Ben, she knows that pace, his smell, the aura that surrounds him. 

 

She hears the hiss of his helmets mechanism unlatching, he takes a deep breath, and hears him hum. More steps, Rey doesn’t know if she  _ wants _ to open her eyes, she feels if she moves now… she’d disturb something. She doesn’t know what, but the apprehension settles in her stomach similar to when she was young and pretending to have been asleep and not reading books by candle light. 

 

“Waiting in my bed for me, my little omega?” He speaks, voice husky, like he’d screamed his throat raw out there on some unknown planet. That nervousness mounts, but she does not speak, does not know if he knows her to be awake or not. So she lays motionless, breath even, like meditation, focusing on the sounds of him mulling about his room.

 

The shifting of fabric is heard. He may be undressing, all those layers he wears when donning the title Kylo Ren, an imposing monster of blackness. His boots are removed and followed by a quiet placement somewhere in the room, he was being silent  _ for her _ . The gesture would be sweet if the scent of death didn’t permeate from his being.

 

More rustling, belts, zippers, and soon the edge of the sleeper depresses.

 

Ben sits there, quiet, breathing almost as slow as she was, she feels the gentle pressure of his hand smoothing stray hairs off her face and curling them behind her ear. “Such a pretty omega..” shes not used to this, being called by her alignment, part of her hates it, but a primal part of her sings for him to say it again. “You really have no shame do you? Making your nest in the middle of an alphas bed” 

 

_ Its not a nest, im just sleeping here. _

 

But oh, maybe she has nested a little. What else was she supposed to do with the spare pillows and blankets? Leaving them at the foot of the bed would be a waste. She just cant help it sometimes. 

 

“you’re just begging me to breed you”

 

_ what? _

 

Pheromones flood her senses. Hot and angry and needy, her core aches in a foreign way, so powerful it was  _ scary _ .  _ What is this? _ . She’d never scented something so potent, so thickly sewn with arousal and violence all at once. Her eyes snap open with a soundless gasp. She seems to have shocked him to, only a bit, as he pulls back like hed been caught doing something  _ unsavory.  _

 

His eyes are hooded, pupils blown so far they've blacked out amongst the bloodshot sclera. Dark circles hang under them, his skin flecked more with dried blood and dirt than his own moles and freckles. His head tilts ever so slightly, hes  _ waiting for something.  _

 

_ Play it dumb. _

 

“Mmmh” rey accurately feigns a slow rise to awareness, slow blinking, stretch the arms, look around the room, look tired. It works somehow, maybe because hes so fucking tired, the draw of his brow pulls back just enough to be comfortable again despite the lingering pheromones that just wont seem to leave. 

 

_ Play it dumb, Rey. _

 

“Ben? Youre home?” she asks, a natural crokiness to her voice shes thankful for due to her prior sleep. He gives her small smile. “Yeah”, the huskiness still prevails. “Sorry I woke you”

 

“S’ okay” 

 

Without much other talking, he seems to think its not needed, he crosses to the other side of the sleeper and climbs under the blankets. He seeks her out, hands grabbing her by the hips in a grip much harsher than shes used to, and dragging her back till his chest was flush with her back.

 

Something wet seeps in between the fabric between the two.

 

An arm is lazily slung over her waist while the other retreats beneath the pillows. He buries his nose in the back of her neck, inhaling deep and slow, lips pressed just above the place those who are mated lay claim to. Her body is a tightly wound coil of nervous energy, nervous, scared, confusingly horny energy. 

 

“Go back to sleep” he tells her, the authoritative edge dwindling off as his own tiredness drags him under faster than she can understand.

 

So she does, uncomfortably so,  _ because alpha told me to _ . 

 

As she calms enough to get rest his pheromones taper off to nothingness and she falls asleep to the smell of blood that is not Bens own. 

  
  
  


They didnt talk about it in the morning. Of course they didnt, because what was there to talk about? 

 

For all he knows, Rey was asleep that entire time, and though he’d accidentally transferred blood from his tunic onto her sleepclothes its not like she didnt know he was out there  _ killing _ for the First Order.

 

But the memory still sticks, of his gentle touch paired with his strange words, calling her omega, no,  _ his omega.  _ Or how through pheromones alone she could feel his intent, violent and voracious, she was scared to think what he may have done had she stayed ‘asleep’. Was Ben really a man capable of taking advantage of her? And really, would she want to fight him? Or let him in?

 

She doesnt stay with those thoughts. She wills them to the darkest corners of her mind to stay forever. She doesnt need this doubt of Ben, this doubt of herself. It was all just stupid omega bullshit.

  
  


* * *

 

As years passed Rey reluctantly grew into being an omega, despite the suppressants every omega needed one heat every 6 months rather than the standard 4 to 8 a year, and her first heat sucked. Like really  _ really  _ sucked. 

 

When she was let out of the heat room the first thing she did was throw herself at Ben and cry, and then proceeded to devour three persons worth of dinner. It became almost ritualistic for her every heat. Go to the room, endure, come out, complain to ben and stuff your face. Simple. 

 

But enduring is what she has always been good at. She endured Jakku, and the force training, her trials for the kyber within her saber, everything. She was an omega with the stubbornness of an alpha after all. 

 

She enters the training hall to find Aurora talking with a newer apprentice, he was around their age and a beta, incredibly tolerant with a creative heart and surprisingly strong belief in the First Orders conquest for peace. Not that Rey  _ doesnt _ believe it, but she has some conflicts of interest in some areas.

 

Amongst them there were none who has yet to present. All had their place, all were known, the Alphas avoided eachother and began to try the attention of the omegas, the omegas still preen and coo, the betas make friends and alliances and focus the most on their studies of the force. And Rey? She doesnt fit in at all, even Aurora was beginning to preen, Rey was the only omega who happily faced off with the alphas in sparring, the only one who didnt bend to the whims of her biology.

 

“I have alpha energy” she jokes sometimes, the alphas laugh with her, they like her, and the preening omegas glare from the distance. She pays them no mind. Shes not here for the alphas, shes not vying for their attention like them. Shes more likely to magically metamorphosize into one.  _ If only _ .

 

She doesnt _ need  _ an alpha.

 

Kylo enters the training room, an enigma of dark fabric and a radiance of doom about him that shes grown sadly familiar with. Less and less does he respond to Ben now, but in her mind he will always be.

 

“Atary, your form is getting slack again, talk to a knight when you can” he mentions in passing as he crosses the threshold, He is here simply to supervise, he is tired, she can see it plain as day on his features. Challenging him to a fight will only get her a signal to step down. So shes fine sparring with the alphas.

 

She can feel his eyes on her the entire time. Shes facing Madaal, who has since started showing camaraderie once again to the sad collection of outcasts, or maybe it was just to her.  _ Dont think about it.  _ Hes the first to move, large form, slow moving, but with heavy hits. Whatever he lands will hurt, so she strikes with quick precision, always moving with caution. 

 

She manages to knock him a few times, even landing a heel strike to his jaw, but she leaves a rookie error opening in her block that gives him perfect access to her sternum where he delivers a harsh blow. The breath is taken from her, staggering, but still standing. 

 

Kylo smells like blood again, somehow, and it settles in the room. The smell of his anger. Its enough even to make Madaal stop in his tracks, rey takes advantage of the distraction to sweep his leg out from under him and pin him to the ground.

 

A dirty victory, but a victory nonetheless. “Off, ya little brat” Madaal sounds almost panicked, so she releases him. They both cast their eyes towards Kylo, stood in the corner of the room, always watching, but the way his jaw is set, the twitch in his left eyelid. She knows hes mad.

 

Before she can do anything theres a peculiar… scent. Lilacs, a sea breeze, soothing and calm. One of the older omegas edges closer to Kylos side, just at arms length.  _ Shes… _ she speaks to him but Rey can not hear from that distance.  _ Shes trying to calm him. _ Small bursts of pheromonal signals float from her, everyone picks up on it, even Madaal seems  _ just peachy _ .

 

Everyone but Rey.

 

Almost hawklike she watches. This woman, she remembers her briefly, they barely talk, Deidre. She places a hand on Kylos arm and for the briefest moment his attention is taken away from her, he regards the other omega, she watches his gaze flicker down for a moment, taking in her appearance.  _ Her body _ .

 

_ Shes… _

 

She speaks again.  _ Do I hear ringing? What is that? _ She smiles at him. Another small burst of pheromone, laced with something less than innocent.  _ Did the corner of his mouth just twitch? _

 

Kylos anger was no more, having somewhat calmed. She holds his attention somehow. Everyone in the room seems to be focusing on something else.  _ No one is looking at me _ .

 

_ Look at me Ben _ .

_ The ringing is getting louder. _

_ Look at your omega, Ben. _

 

Her legs shake as she stands. Maybe that hit was harder than she really realised, breathing hurts, she thinks it might be a damaged lung, or maybe its the disgusting thickness of  _ that whores pheromones _ . 

 

_ Look at me, ben! _

 

_ Fucking look at me!  _

 

Rey doesnt feel her legs move, they just work on their own, like the ancient idle primitive blood in her veins has come alive.  _ Go to your alpha _ . It tells her, the ringing is painful now, almost like her ears are full of water. 

 

Before her Kylo looks at her with something like concern, his scent conveys concern, and that fucking putrid soothing scent, so artificially sweet and sickly breaks through his pleasant hase of fire and musk. 

 

He speaks and she can not hear him.

 

Only the ringing. 

 

Deidre places a hand on Kylos bicep.

 

_ Shes… _

 

_ Going to have to die then. _

 

Oh, what an odd thought to have. So uncharacteristic really. So why is it, rey thinks, that she is lunging towards the throat of this woman? Shes never been one to use her teeth, but in such a primal act she feels its fitting, and her mouth fits perfectly around the windpipe of this  _ omega bitch _ . She bites down hard, rearing back and dragging the woman with her to the floor.

 

Rey feels everything, every subtle crunch of the cartilage between her teeth, the thrashing of the body beneath her, so shocked and unprepared and completely  _ dominated _ by her. She shakes her head, not knowing full well why, but it makes sense when the flesh begins to give way, and tear, and she pulls back with a mouth full of bloodied meat.

 

She doesnt need to chew this morsel, its gone before she can taste it, and poor Deidre is choking on her own blood as she throws herself in for a second bite.  _ Ill stop when shes dead _ that primal voice in her roars, not all of her throat gave way to her, and that wont do at all, so she tears, she chews, and thrashes like a beast till she can see the peak of white bone. Till the omega beneath her has stopped squirming. 

 

Till she finally lets herself be dragged away by the many hands that were desperately trying to pull her off. 

 

Panting, shaken but satisfied, Rey watches her peers panic about the body, someone pitifully tries to use the force to heal it,  _ that won’t work while most of her flesh is in my belly _ . She doesnt know where these thoughts are coming from, she doesnt like them. But that monster beneath her flesh is happy, wearing her skin for her, watching the aftermath of their deed. 

 

She turns to look at Kylo.

 

His expression is unreadable. But she wears for a moment she smells something familiar from all those nights ago in his chambers.   
  



End file.
